Tied together
by Microsized half-pint
Summary: Derek Hale x OC. Derek has forced poor Luna into being his mate. Will she learn to love him, or put up with him? Or both? Cause its Derek were talking about here. Rated T for Inappropriate comments.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hello the idea of this story came to me randomly one night, and I just wanted to share it with you. Depends on what happens if you like it or not it might be a one shot or a ten chapter story.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

Pairing: Derek & OC

Chapter one?: Dinner.

Luna's POV

Derek Hale was at my door.

Not just at my door... H-HE WAS CLAIMING I INVITED HIM FOR DINNER!

My parents gave me a confused look that asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

I cleared my throat nervously. Knowing if I exposed that little lie Derek came up with it I would pay for it later.

"S-sorry I for-." I caught myself I'm very good at telling my parents everything I plan, so that wouldn't work. "Didn't tell you two cause I wanted to surprise you cause you haven't met Derek he's my... Boyfriend." I manage to choke out the last word. Technically were together if forced to be his mate counts.

"Derek son." My mom started. "Do you like ham?"

I inwardly chuckled. If its meat there's no reason to question.

"Yes Mrs. Hayashi thank you for allowing me to have dinner with you."

He smiled.

After everything got set up, and everybody was served my father started to ask Derek some questions that you'll find a normal dad asking then there came a question that was to much for me.

"Do you use condoms?" My dad asked. I nearly choked on the water I was drinking.

"Dad!" I said surprised.

"It's fine." Derek said. "Just so you know I don't intend doing those actions even if my feelings get very strong. She must be a woman so she knows best on what she wants, and doesn't regret it later."

"Approved." My parents told me.

"What?"

"Approved." Mom repeated. "He can be your boyfriend. He seems like a nice, level headed, and rational young man."

I put a fake smile on to hide the disappointment. I don't know my feelings are about him. Especially after he forced me to be his mate which I think lasts for a lifetime, but I'm not sure.

After dinner I had to take a shower.

As Derek, and I headed up to my room.

Once he stepped in the room I knew his eyes were scanning over everything. I was glad he didn't notice that... To late he threw away the baseball cap Scott let me borrow.

He's obsessed with making me only smell like me, and or him.

It's creepy sometimes I only smell like him as if I don't have a scent of my own, and I have to borrow some of his.

I closed the door.

"Okay dog breath you have three choices." He turned around to look at me slightly offended by my nickname for him. "Either stay put, and don't snoop in my room while I take a shower, go downstairs, and just talk to my parents, or leave."

He got up, and went over to me.

"How about I do none of the above." He whispered into my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

"What will you do?" I asked trying to sound commanding, but I sounded as commanding as a bug over a cat.

"I don't know scan your room making sure that nobody else's scent is invading you."

"Stalker." I muttered grabbing some clothes waking to the bathroom.

I knew he heard it, but at the moment I didn't care.

The hot shower felt nice on my tense muscles.

Once I got back in my long pajama pants, and a tank top Derek was still sitting in the exact same spot on my bed.

I rise my eyebrows at him.

I sit down in the chair four feet away.

"You don't have the jacket." He stated.

"Yes, and?"

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere in the back of my closet." I wasn't going to back down from his intimidating stare.

"I care about you, you know."

My eyes widened slightly, but I gave him a look of disbelief.

"That's why I want you to have my scent, and nobody else's. Yes a lot of it is because I want you to be mine, but there's more to it. There's a possibility that if your attacked they will smell my scent on you, and retreat."

I still didn't believe him. It must've shown on my face cause the next thing I know.

He's pushing me on wall lightly.

He kisses me gently only for a couple seconds faster than my body could respond.

He looked straight into my eyes.

"Now you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything."

I swallowed, and said.

"Derek I..."

A/N

If any of you hate cliffhangers tell me so then I could PM you the part of my just decided next chapter so it'll either be two chapters if nobody likes it, or probably around ten chapter if somebody does.

Thank you so much for reading. I don't want to be one of those people who nag you to review so I'll only say this once.

Please review I love reading them the usually make me laugh, give me tears of joy, or make me a better author.

Once again thanks for reading.


	2. I won't say I'm in love

A/N

Hey heres chapter two! Thanks to emoprincess1215, and megladon1616. It's going to be a story about ten chapters maybe more.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

Advise: I hate song fics, but how the story base of this chapter is it goes good with Disney's Hercules I won't say I'm in love.

Recap.

He kisses me gently only for a couple seconds faster than my body could respond.

He looked straight into my eyes.

"Now you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything."

I swallowed, and said.

"Derek I..."

Chapter two: I won't say I'm in love.

Luna's POV.

"... Did, but I don't know what I feel about you." I closed my eyes, head down.

He lifted my chin, I averted my gaze.

"What exactly did you feel like? I know it sounded like your heart was going to explode. Which is a sign of love. Is it not?" His face was so close to mine our noses touched.

My heart was beating erratically, and I knew he knew about that cause he was smirking.

"It is. Exactly?... I don't know about exactly I could tell you... somewhat-" he cut my off by whispering in my ear seductively.

"Nervousness. Another sign of love."

I turned red.

"Blushing. A-"

"I know another sign of love. Look okay? I can't tell you let it's very confusing for me to understand right now. I just need some time."

He nodded.

"I see."

He slowly released me from the wall.

'Why am I being so gentle! He's the one who forced ME to become HIS mate!'

Yet I felt a pang of sadness. I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"I can't tell if I feel this way cause your so damn incredibly, irresistibly, huskily hot or cause of just you."

He looked at me surprised for a moment before smirking again.

I was oblivious until I actually noticed the smirk.

"...Wait a second. Do you read minds or did I say that out loud?"

"You think I'm hot?"

"Well... You see..." I looked down, ad nodded.

'Please just kill me.' I thought. THIS TIME.

I could just feel him grinning at me.

At least he wasn't smirking.

"I give it a week." He suddenly said.

I snap my head up. Eyebrows knitting together. (That sounds like your making a unibrow.)

"What?" I ask.

"A week. A week until you realize your feelings for me." He takes my hand, and kisses it.

He's about to climb out my window.

I stop him. He looks back at me expectedly as if he knew I wanted to say something.

So instead I tell him.

"Wouldn't my parents get suspicious if you just simply disappeared?"

If I was going to fall in love with him by the end of the week I'm gonna tease him all the way. I had a plan too.

The next day Derek mysteriously came to pick me up from Beacon high.

He pulled up as I was walking through the parking lot.

I pretended not to see his car, and asked Stiles if he could give me a ride.

Stiles noticing what I'm trying to do smiles, and agrees.

I turned, and jumped into Stiles jeep. Leaving a shocked Derek behind.

I had a plan for each day. The next day after school I went to the Hale house.

I slowly stepped into the house.

"Derek?" No answer.

"Derek I swear if your going to scare me I'm gonna club you."

"Oh really?" He asked so close to my ear I could feel his warm breath on the side of my face.

I turned around, and tripped in surprise. Like he's not expecting.

He grabs my hand like I'm expecting.

He trips on a piece of burnt wood that I carefully put in place like he's not expecting... Again.

To make sure he doesn't squish me since he's like nine thousand pounds he switches our positions so I'm on top.

We land with a thud.

"Thanks." I said staying on top of him.

"Can you please get off me?" He asks.

"No."

He smirks at my reluctance to move.

I lean in my lips daringly close to his. Right before they touched I pulled back, and smiled before I left the house.

I might be the only one that can surprise him... I LOVE IT!

The next day was going to be awesome.

I wore a shirt that showed a bit of cleavage, but not to much as long as I don't bend over.

Of course I didn't keep that in mind.

I was over at Scott's house with him, and Stiles. Derek was coming over surprisingly for the sake of coming over.

He arrived fifteen minutes after I did.

We all sat around the table awkwardly. Stiles was finally done clinging to my arm, yes he's still scared to death by him. Derek was sitting just across from me.

'Perfect.'

I leaned over the table to grab my phone which was in the middle of the table. Causing for a bit more cleavage to show.

I knew he saw cause his cheeks slightly colored, but I pretended not to notice.

"So Scott. How have you, and Allison been doing." I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Her dad isn't giving me a death threat anymore." He replied.

"That's good." It suddenly got awkward again.

"Aww!" Stiles suddenly erupted. "Derek's trying to be modest by not staring."

"At what?" 3 points for Luna! 0 for Sourwolf!

"Your new shirt of course!" I'm so glad Stiles is on my side. This is so fun.

"Mhm." Ok I just came to the end of my jokes. I have nothing to say what do I say!?

"Oh! I forgot I have to babysit my siblings in an hour. Parents are going on a date. See ya later?" It wasn't a lie either.

Stiles, and Scott waved. Derek mumbled a goodbye.

I went outside to find only Stiles jeep, and Derek's camaro. (Is that his car?)

I sighed, and started the thirty minute walk home. But could be cut in half if a ran which I did.

Once I arrived my brother, and sister came, and yelled "Luna's home!" And ran to cling to both of my legs. I shuffled to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, dad enjoy the night. Five hours ok. Their good."

My sister Kirsten is three, and does everything my brother does.

My brother Kye he's six, and at times can be bossy.

I went to change before they left. Into a t- shirt, pajama pants, and Derek's leather jacket.

After my parents left I set the kids up for a movie, and told them I'd be right back.

I went to my bedroom again to get my sketchpad, and favorite pencil.

I went back down to be so surprised that Derek was in the entry hall I slipped down a couple steps. But I awesomely stayed on my feet.

"Hello being a stalker as always I suppose?" I greeted sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too." He said.

"How did you get in?"

"Your parents seemed very kind as to give me a key to the house."

My eyes widened.

"Ok it's one thing to break in by my window, another to do it by the door."

"It's not breaking in if you have a key."

I opened my mouth to argue, but quickly close it to realize he was right.

He noticed that I was wearing his jacket, and of course looked smug.

"Don't let it get to your head Bone digger." Yes I know those are mediocre, but it's not like I want to hurt him I'm just joking.

I plopped down on the couch, and gestured to the empty space beside me.

He gladly took my offer.

"So... Why are you here?" I asked closing my eyes.

"To help my mate take care of her younger siblings of course." Derek stated.

I opened one of my eyes.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

I gave him a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Very well. Kye, Kirsten you've heard about Derek. Why don't you say hi."

Kirsten ran, and hid her face in my shoulder. Kye just stood there smiling at me shrugging.

I knew one thing that would set them off.

"He likes dogs." I stated.

He gave me a look that I just had to crack up at.

They ran over to Derek, and tackled him into a hug.

After a wild conversation of random question Kye yelled he wanted to play hide, and seek. He, and Kirsten were the seekers. (Quiditch! HP)

I just smiled, and ran off to the supply closet as soon as they started counting leaving Derek to find out his own spot.

A couple seconds after I closed the door it opened. It was Derek.

"What are you doing?" I asked as the door was once again closed.

"Hiding of course. It's not like I could go everywhere in your house without being nosey, and besides your my mate."

"What does that have to do anything with hide, and seek?" I asked incredulously.

"Being your mate usually means you follow me, but at times I follow you."

"Jeez." I sighed.

"And I couldn't pass up the opportunity to go in a closet with you."

I hit his arm.

"You perve."

He just smiled leaning in close his lips were about to touch mine when the door burst open.

It was my younger siblings.

Kye started yelling "EWWWW!"

While Kirsten smiled up at us asking "Kiss?".

I looked down at my feet, my cheeks flaming.

I pushed past Derek out of the closet.

"You win." I murmured. Not intending to say it to my siblings more to Derek.

Later that night once I got the little kids to bed I sat by Derek on the couch.

"Two more hours till they come back." I said.

He nodded.

Finally it just got more, and more awkward.

Might as well add on to it right?

I turned to him already feeling myself pale I smash my lips against his.

4 for Luna 1 for Derek.

He sat there shocked for a couple moments before responding.

It was a nice make out session. It wasn't hot, or sexual by any means.

It was sweet, innocent, and loving.

After we were done I said.

"Looks like I fell for you before the end of the week." I joked.

"Looks like you can except me now."

The next day was just as normal as ever. Wake up, go to school, get picked up by Derek, dropped off at my house, homework, Stiles calling me, and he invites me to just simply hang out, drive around, and stuff.

We decided that he was going to pick me up cause I haven't gotten my license yet even though I'm sixteen.

I hopped into his car to find Scott, and Derek already there.

I smiled at them as a greeting.

We had no idea where we wanted to go so we just drove around for a while. We turned onto a busy highway, and some guy just cut in front of us so quick. Stiles had to hit the brake so we wouldn't crash into him. The sudden stop caused the jeep to roll on its side slowly.

It was safe to say we all let out a breath that we held. Until I realized that it rolled right in the middle of the road.

"Guys! We need to-!"

*CRASH!*

A/N

Hey guys thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it, and maybe just maybe I'll get another chapter done by Sunday, or Saturday.

If you don't like cliffhangers then PM me, and I can give you a part of the next chapter. Thank you!


	3. Stay still

**A/N**

**I'm such an idiot I accidentally deleted this chapter so I'm distraught, and this might not be as good.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!:**

**1# I want to call my readers something like how pewdiepie calls his subscribers bros. any ideas please leave them in the reviews below.**

**2# I don't like how Luna gave in so easily to Derek. I want her to be extremely stubborn with it. Now there will still be romance in between them, but I was thinking I wanted to take back her giving in, and make the story a bit more comical, romancey, and fun. Please tell me in the reviews as well. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.**

**WARNING!**

**Spoilers for season two 5 episodes in area! Some cussing is involved as well.**

**Change in story: **

**Just giving you a taste of what I would like the story to be like for a while.**

Recap.

_We had no idea where we wanted to go so we just drove around for a while. We turned onto a busy highway, and some guy just cut in front of us so quick. Stiles had to hit the brake so we wouldn't crash into him. The sudden stop caused the jeep to roll on its side slowly._

_It was safe to say we all let out a breath that we held. Until I realized that it rolled right in the middle of the road._

_"Guys! We need to-!" _

_*CRASH!*_

Chapter three: Stay still.

My eyes cracked open to find a blinding light. I slowly sat up to find myself in an ambulance.

I looked over to see Derek practically towering over me. It would have been frightening if it hadn't been for his worried features.

He sighed in relief, and leaned against the walls of the ambulance.

I swung my legs over the gurney I was l lying on.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Derek warned. Noticing my obvious intentions were.

I snorted, and stood up.

"See I'm fine." I took a step forward that was supposed to be intimidating, but instead I fell into his already open arms.

I scurrying back out of his loose grip back on to the gurney.

I huffed in aggravation.

If course he used this as an opportunity to steal a quick kiss from my lips.

I scowled at him then heard a sound of disgust.

I turned to see Stiles, and Scott.

Stiles had a bandage on his forearm, while Scott was scratch less.

Stiles pointed to Derek than I.

"Him, and you, and-" I cut him off.

"No."

Just as soon as Derek said.

"Yes."

I glared at him. Which he just simply brushed off.

I groaned.

"Do you know if I can go home?" I asked Scott.

"Your allowed to just from what I've seen you can't walk. So one of us will have to carry you." Scott looked at Derek.

I looked as well. A smirk was forming on the new alphas mouth.

"I thought you didn't like him!?" I exclaimed.

"I can see the way he looks at you. It's the way I look at Allison. But much stronger." He mumbled the last part himself.

I looked at Stiles.

"Ditto." He said.

"Does that mean both of you refuse to help me cause you want Derek, and I to be together?"

"Yep!" They both said cheerfully.

I sighed, and looked at Derek.

Who was purposely looking away so I would have to ask him.

"Derek," I struggled out. He looked towards me with fake confusion plastered all over his face.

"Can you... Help me... To get to the car."

(Derek's car was brought there by Isaac, and Erica.)

"How?" He asked wistfully.

"By barfing up a rainbow, and riding over. What do you think? I *ahem* ask of you to carry me... Please."

The two boys outside the ambulance were cracking up.

He smiled.

"Of course."

He scooped me up in his arms, and walked towards his car.

It hit me.

Isaac, and Erica were werewolf's which meant they could hear every single word I said.

This is going to end badly.

They shifted to the backseat as Derek gently laid me in the passenger seat. Before going to the drivers side. As he sat down his pack in the back started humming 'here comes the bride' which only made him smirk, and me blush.

Before I knew it we were at my house.

This was going to be an interesting explanation.

As he opened the door, just as I suspected my parents pounced. (Not literally.)

"Luna." My mom sighed in relief as she saw I was in little to no pain. Just the cuts caused my leg muscles to tense up so I wouldn't be able to walk for the time being.

"Thank you young man for taking good care of our daughter." My father praised Derek. Haha that sounds as if... Yeah let's not go there.

They invited him to stay, and asked if anybody else was in the car.

Of course he agreed, and his pack wanted to come as well. (Don't think I'm excluding Boyd. I just don't know how to get him in this chapter.)

As I was laid down on my bed I felt a blush creep up my neck.

No way am I thinking those perverted thoughts about him.

And all the people in the room are fucking werewolves so they all could hear my quickening heart beat.

Is smirking the new smile?

I sighed, draping an arm over my eyes.

I felt a weight change on my bed.

I looked over at Derek.

"And what do you think your doing?" I asked him.

"Comforting my pained Mate." He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck affectionately not caring if his pack was watching for the moment, and he looked up, and He... He... He licked my cheek.

A took an intake of breath in surprise. I would have fallen of the piece of furniture if he hadn't had a strong grip on my waist.

He had a look of approval on his face as he looked at the place he licked.

I touched my cheek feeling smooth skin... Wait wasn't there a cut there?

"How... How did you-" he cut me off by putting a finger on my mouth.

"It's a secret."

I gasped sarcastically.

"Alpha Derek has secrets who knew!"

The two betas watched in amusement.

The day was over like that, and my eyes started to droop.

I started to fall asleep on Derek. I was fully aware, and was disgusted, just he was... So warm.

Derek's POV.

Luna's heart rate slowed, and her muscles relaxed alerting me that she fell asleep.

We stayed that way for about an hour.

I looked down, and brushed a price of dark hair out of Luna's face.

As I was doing that I heard a quiet snap.

I didn't have to look to know it was her mom taking a picture.

Luna was going to be furious.

**A/N**

**As always if you don't like cliffhangers, or whatever I just did then ask me, and I'll PM you a part of the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading!**


	4. Freeze

A/N  
I can't tell you how excited I am for this chapter, and I don't even know what's gonna happen in this chapter I'm just excited.

Spoiler for Season 3 simply just a stolen line.

Questions:  
Should I do an entire chapter for Derek's POV?

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

Chapter 4: freeze

Luna's POV.

I woke up alone.

'Hm I wonder where...? NO! I don't care where he is I'm very happy he's gone.' I thought attempting convince myself.

Though I part of me was disappointed, but of course I wouldn't admit that, especially to myself.

I slowly sat got up, and checked my wounds on my torso.

They were partially closed.  
'Did he fucking lick me there!?' I shuddered. 'I don't even want to know.'

I decided I'd take a look at my Moms Facebook to see if she had any new updates.

The first thing I see on her page is... Derek, and me... I'm sleeping, and he's touching my face.  
The mode for the photo is on Public.  
(I don't have a Facebook so I have no idea of the modes.)

My face had a burning sensation. Telling me I was blushing madly.

"MOM!" I called out. Exiting my room in order to locate her.

"Yes?" She appeared from the kitchen in her usual Morning attire. An old crescent moon robe, and creme colored slippers. (Seriously my mom has a moon robe.)

"Why did you put that photo on Facebook? More importantly why did you take it?" I asked her as if it was an interrogation, which I guess it was in some sort of way.

"You, and Derek looked so adorable I couldn't help myself."

I groaned once I realized Scott, and Stiles would see that almost immediately cause they were friends with my mother online.

"I'm going to get ready for school." I mumbled trudging up the stairs.

.o.O.o.

It was my second period when the team Jacob duo appeared by my locker. Stiles had a huge Cheshire Cat smile, while Scott valuing his life meekly trailed behind.

'Great.' I thought as I sighed, and closed the locker.

"What is it?" I tried to keep my composure, or at least until he teases me about that.

"Oh nothing except I saw a sex picture of you, and Derek." Stiles gloated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Yes it's... Attack!" He yelled, and lunged towards me only to be grabbed by Scott by the shirt.

"A piece of advice." I started. "Don't yell out what your about to do."

I walked away to chemistry. Ooh yay Mr. Assheads class.

.o.O.o.

"Hey." I said plopping down on the cafeteria chair.

"Hi." Scott awkwardly replied.

"So..." I dragged out.

"So..." He tried to follow my unfinished lead, but failed.

I just simply looked down, and ate.

It was silent at the table until Stiles came practically prancing.

He slid into the seat next to me.

"Hey guys. I'm going to the beach on Saturday care to come?"

"Sure why not?" Scott said relieved that the tension was gone.

They both looked at me beggingly.  
(How do you spell that?)

I looked away.

"No." I replied.

"Please." Stiles asked.

"No."

"You don't want to be left alone with Derek do you?"

"Well you guys only encourage him."

"Ah... Touché. But still, it's a chance to get away from him." He pointed out.

"I..." My words caught in my throat knowing he was right. "Fine."

"Yay!" He exclaimed getting odd looks from the other teens.

"If I get stung by a jellyfish I'm blaming you." I joked.

.o.O.o.

I was dragged out into the forest after school by Derek. No if, ands, or buts.

"Why?" I asked exasperated.

"Cause then were alone." He smirked pushing me against a nearby tree.

"Oh God help me now." I muttered.

He moved in to kiss me, but was interrupted when fat drops of water started falling, gaining speed into a full out rain... Storm. A storm is just what I needed right now. Even though I'm perfectly fine with the moment being interrupted a storm is not what I had in mind.

"Luna!" Derek called out grabbing me by the waist, and pulling me back.

I looked back to where I was standing only a second ago only to find charred ground. Where lightning struck.

"Come on." He told me now having a firm grip around my shoulders he guided us through the maze of a forest until we were in my backyard. (Outside Luna's backyard is where the edge of the forest is.)

By then I lost all feeling in my legs.  
So *Mr. Muscles* Derek had to carry me bridal style into my house. (Sorry I just had to do that.)

We were met by the worried faces of my family, Scott, and Stiles.

"Oh thank God." Stiles sighed as he slid down the wall.

.o.O.o.

It took a whole to persuade my parents into leaving my bedroom.  
But we were successful.

Out of sheer boredom in the silence I started poking my numb leg.

"So... What happened?" Stiles asked awkwardly.

Derek just simply gave him a look.

"Okay I'll ask later."

Another look.

"Or never, never's good too."

I chuckled.

"Mr. Hairy over there wanted alone time in the woods, but he did sort of saved my life when I almost got electrocuted." I explained.

"Oh."

I shivered still cold from the rain.  
I huddled even deeper into the blankets.  
Derek did just what I was afraid of.  
He noticed me freezing ness,came into the bed with me, and wrapped his arms around me.  
I groaned.

"Get off." I muttered.

"No." He simply said.

Stiles snorted. While Scott let out a small chuckle.

"If you two want to keep your testicles I suggest you shut up." I threatened.

But it came to no avail, they just howled with laughter.  
Pun intended.

I sighed this is going to be a long night.

A/N

Done! So so so so so very sorry I'm late...again.  
Thank you so much for reading!  
If you ever want a preview if the next chapter contact me through PM please.


	5. Intoxicating

A/N

Hallo! Sorry for the wait, but here it is. This chapter will be in, and out of different POV's since I suck at Derek.

This chapter is dedicated to all the people with MPD Multiple Personality Disorder. Now hear this nothing's a disorder. It means your different which makes you more special. I think even though its a large pain in the ass, you probably have some personalities you like. I know I have no word in this cause I've never had it, but that doesn't mean I won't try to comfort you when your down.

And to everybody who doesn't have it then don't make fun of them. Embrace them.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

Chapter 5: Intoxicating.

Derek's POV.

*3 months ago*

Isaac came at me multiple times. I easily parried his attacks.

It went on for quite a while until I turned around, and caught this scent. It was unfamiliar, but very... Addicting.

I caught Erica, and threw her over to the area where Isaac had landed just a few moments before.

"Trainings over. I'm going out." I announced, and exited the abandoned train station.

I followed the scent. It led me throughout the woods, and closer to the road.

"Dude you need to get a new car."

A feminine voice broke through the air.

"No I don't my jeep is perfectly fine." Another voice, male replied. Now that voice I was familiar with it was Stiles' voice.

"Yeah when it breaks down in the middle of the road right by the forest." The girl replied.

I snuck closer to where they were located, so I could look at the female who owned this irresistible aroma.

She was beautiful, long auburn hair, short, but not to short, and blue eyes. (Sorry OOC moment. I wanted to explain what she looked like, but Derek wouldn't think like that.)

"Well... Ok your right there, but at least you have me to protect you from the monsters that lurk the forests."

She laughed.

"Which is the position your car put us in, and if there were werewolf's attacking us they would go right through you as if you were air."

My eyes widened slightly.

*how many people have they

told?* I thought.

"Heh heh... Whatcha talking about? Th-there's no such thing as were-werewolf's!" Stiles nervously stuttered out.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying not to sigh.

"Stiles, i'm not stupid. How Scott's been acting strangely, suddenly perfect at lacrosse, and you 'whispering' about it. I'm surprised all of Beacon Hills hasn't found out yet." She read Stiles expression. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me. What do you think I'm gonna deceive my best friends? No way. Lydia might, me nu uh."

An insult directed towards Lydia snapped him out of his freak out, and into another one.

"But she wouldn't do that she's perfect in every aspect, she's-!" While he kept rambling she made her way over to the hood of the car.

"Mhm ... uh huh." She muttered.

After about ten minutes she went to the drivers seat, and turned the engine over.

"There you go!" She hopped out of the drivers seat, and went towards the edge of the forest.

I took a silent step back cloaking myself more into the greenery around me.

"Hey what are you doing?" Stiles asked coming up behind her.

"What do you think I'm doing? Taking a leak? I'm-"

"Ok! I'll just be over there." He started going over to the car, but she grabbed his arm.

"I'm being sarcastic you should know fully well what that is. It's just that I'm enjoying the beautiful view of the forest. What else?"

"We'll sometimes an alpha calls on you, and you get pulled towards the area where he's at, and... Are you one?" She gave him a look. "Oh my God you are! How did you hide it so well? You had to have-"

"Stiles! Shut up. If I was a werewolf right now I would have probably already ripped your throat out... With my teeth."

"Whoa, you two must have some sort of connection."

"Two? Who?"

(Yes it's meant to be two.)

"With Derek Hale. He's this really creepy werewolf that threatens you, your life. His favorite threat is the one you just said."

"Stiles you've known me since preschool, I've had a life with only you, Scott, and three other people as my friends I don't think I could make a friend without you knowing it. Okay? Okay. Now either you take me home or I'll have a walk through the forest."

"Lets go to the Stiles mobile! Beep beep!" He drug her to his car, and drove away.

I have a feeling that she's more important than an acquaintance of Tweedle dee, and Tweedle dum.

.o.O.o.

Stiles' POV.

'Shit, shit, shit. What the hell am I doing. Well I'm going to Derek Hale to tell him my second best friend knows about us. He's going to murder me... That's why I brought Scott.'

I pulled up outside his creepy train station training place thingy.

"He's going kill us."

"There will be no killing. Ok?" Scott reasoned.

"At least not on my behalf." I grumbled.

We walked into the building to find Derek, and his pack training, but just walking in was enough to catch his attention.

"What is it?" He asked advancing towards us.

"Well... Eh... You see-" I started until he gave me a look that told me to get to the point.

"Our friend Luna knows."

"I know." He said calmly turning around.

"You... What!?"

"I know." He said as if I was a two year old.

"How do you...?" I sighed. "Your Derek you know everything. So, um are you going to do anything to her?"

He pondered for a moment.

"Actually I think I will do something."

"And what is that?" Scott asked cautiously.

"I'm going to befriend her."

"Whoa wait a second." He looked at me, and I swallowed nervously out of habit. "Derek Hale, the man who doesn't have friends wants to befriend Luna."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes it is. You don't just befriend a complete stranger unless you know they have 'benefits' for you." I retorted.

"Actually she might benefit me in many ways. So I suggest you don't stand in my way."

"What is she benefiting you with." Scott asked worriedly.

"A part of my pack is missing, I'm hoping that she will be fit to fill in the role."

"What is the role." Scott asked firmly.

"The Alphas Mate." He told us, and turned on his, and left.

"The Alphas Mate?" I repeated confused.

.o.O.o.

Luna's POV.

They told me what?

"So your saying Derek Hale the creepy Alpha Sourwolf of Beacon Hills is going to force me into being his Mate which is sort of an alternative of a wife?" I asked.

"Exactly." Scott, and Stiles voiced at the same time.

A took a deep breath.

"How can this happen? I can't even get a boyfriend, much less a potential husband." I muttered.

"Mate." Stiles corrected. "Being Mated to someone is much more strict, and there's no such thing as divorce."

"Oh just lovely there goes my only escape route. Do you know when he's going to..." I made a gesture with my hands.

"No idea, but he said he was hoping you'd fit the role. Just make sure you don't." Scott reasoned.

"No." I started biting on my thumb. "I'm going to be myself, I'm not slipping back into old habits."

They both sighed knowing I was more than right. I'd rather be Derek Hales mate, than awaken my old disorder.

"Lets just wait for things to unfold so then we'll know some information... Wait a moment didn't you say Derek had a pack?"

"Yeah... So?" Stiles asked/answered.

"His pack consists of Isaac, Erica, and Boyd correct?"

"Yep you got it."

"Well I'm friends with all of them so I think I might be able to crawl out of this one." I winked at them before going into the high school to find them.

"H-hey Isaac, Erica, Boyd!" I spotted all of them walking down the hall about nine feet ahead of me. They head they're heads lowered like scolded dogs, and rushed forward.

"Guys?" I stopped only to be knocked over by some kids who were walking along the lockers like I was. Lets just say before I got up I got trampled by... Everyone. The halls were empty by the time I could stand up I'm pretty sure I had bruises all over my body.

I sighed, and headed for class with my luck it was chemistry. Mr. Harris had something crawl up his ass, and die with its grandparents, parents, wife, and 30 children.

Once I opened the door I felt everyone's eyes on me. I hurried to get to a seat, and thankfully Mr. Harris was in a good mood today. So there wasn't any snide comments to lower my self esteem.

My luck ran just about out when the seat I took was next to Jackson Whittmore the narcissistic ass of the school.

"Looks like Hayashi's Obama care ran out, and its house collapsed. I'm surprised it was big enough to do that sort of damage." He remarked.

I sighed, and closed my eyes determined that my extremely soft heart wouldn't allow my hurt to show.

The school day was extremely long. I couldn't even contact Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. The contact with Stiles, and Scott was very brief, it didn't help that Jackson took every chance he got to insult me, and to top it all off I had a horrible bruise on my temple that went all the way to my lower cheek area.

I walked home, and collapsed on my bed. This was the worst day in history. At least Harris held his tongue. That's practically the only good outcome of today.

.o.O.o.

Isaac's POV.

*earlier in the day.*

"What do you mean we can't talk to them?" I asked outraged.

"I mean you can't talk to them. They'll try, and ask you three to persuade me into not having her as my Mate." Derek answered.

"But we wouldn't-" Erica tried to reason, but Derek cut her off.

"No means no. Now this rule stands until I have her as mine."

"And how long will that be?" Boyd asks.

"I don't know, I will most likely be intercepted by Scott, but he won't delay me for long once he looks at the big picture."

I sighed.

"Fine. But do it soon. Ok? Cause I don't know how long an ignorance our friendship can last. And if she's pissed I'm blaming you." I told him, and spun on my heel going in the direction of the car.

Once we got to school it was pretty obvious Scott, and Stiles were telling her about the situation.

I picked up her saying something about talking to us.

"That's our Que." I announced, and we all hurried towards the building.

"H-hey Isaac, Erica, Boyd!" I heard her call out. I winced, and we all went faster.

"Guys?" Luna asked more quietly.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Erica gripping onto Boyd's wrist.

I heard her once again, but this time it wasn't her voice it was her falling onto the floor.

I looked back, and immediately regretted it.

She was being stepped on by everyone that was walking the path she had.

I turned back around to find My other pack members wearing the same expression.

We entered chemistry, and split up.

It was about ten minutes in when Luna came in the class, and sat next to Jackson.

"Looks like Hayashi's Obama care ran out, and its house collapsed. I'm surprised it was big enough to do that sort of damage." He told us.

A growl rises in my throat, and I gripped my desk. I had to take many deep breaths to calm down.

We had to avoid her at every corner. I felt pretty bad for doing this to her, but Derek better get off his ass, and just do what he has to do. I trust him not to hurt her. She'll be unhappy for a while, probably but that doesn't mean it's going to be terrible.

Once we got back to the station I dropped my bag in my train car, and started training with Boyd, and Erica not far behind.

.o.O.o.

Derek's POV.

It's been two weeks, and my betas are getting restless by having to ignore her. I need to do it now while she's out in the forest.

I've already became acquainted to her though she's very weary when I'm around .

She was foolishly walking in the forest alone.

"You know there's dangerous creatures out here. You shouldn't walk all alone." I spoke up walking towards her.

Her heart picked up speed, but her facial expression was neutral.

"Well I am." She turned on her heel, and went the opposite direction.

I growled slightly annoyed.

I caught up to her easily, and pinned her to a tree.

"It's not that simple. Cause you see your going to be mine." Fear was evident in her eyes, but I didn't worry since she is only safe with me.

I captured her lips in a rough kiss.

"You are always to be mine." I whispered.

I put my leather jacket on her, and kissed her again.

This time slow, and meaningful.

A bit on her bottom lip, and kissed the corner of her mouth.

During this entire process Luna's been pushing at my chest, but obviously coming to no avail.

"Mine." I growled out.

A/N

Ah! I'm very proud of this chapter I've been putting more effort into this one, and I hope there's a nice difference. I couldn't come up with anything so I just used this. Y'all know the story from that point, and if you guys want I can start the next chapter by writing the reuniting of Derek's pack, and Luna.

Thank you so much for reading, and have a good night/day.


	6. Past rather not forgotten

A/N

Hallo! My... Ooh maybe I could call you guys the SourWolfs? No that's sort of weird, but I'm weird... Who's not weird?

*Extra disclaimer at the end.*

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

Dedicated to all of the children who are bullied. It's not over there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. Find something to live for something that they can't rip away. Sometimes adults just don't understand. So make them. Show them what your going through tell them you don't just want them to stop a bullying session you want them to prevent it. Live strong, Live free, Live proud.

Epilogue.

Once many years ago when little old Luna was eleven. She had something that most would not suspect even her Mate.

Chapter 6: Past rather not forgotten.

Derek Hale was visiting his Mate the normal way. Knocking on the front door.

I know it's shocking he hardly uses it.

There was some rustling then the door was opened by Mr. Hayashi Luna's father.

His Asian eyes got even smaller when he smiled at the sight of Derek.

"Hello Derek I suspect your here for Luna?" He questioned.

"Yes sir." Derek replied politely with manners practically no one knew he had.

"I'm sorry, but Luna isn't here right now." His Mate's father said apologetically. "But she will back back in around twenty minutes if you would like to come in, and wait." He quickly offered afterwards.

"I would be delighted Mr. Hayashi."

(Hehe just thinking of Derek using the word delighted.?)

The man stepped out of the way so the Alpha could enter.

He sat down with Luna's parents in the living room.

"So Derek have you heard of Luna's past Hobbys?" Payton Hayashi, Luna's mother asked trying to hit up a conversation.

His eyebrows knit together as an obvious giveaway that he had no clue about it whatsoever.

"It was six years ago, so you couldn't have possibly been at one of her events. I'll go get a video of it." She told him.

Once everything was set up. Derek watched with curiosity.

It was obvious it was a amateur video most likely video taped, by her family.

It was in a pretty empty auditorium, and two girls were on the stage.

One was Luna, and another he didn't recognize.

They were giggling.

"Now?" Younger Luna asked.

"Yes the cameras on." Her fathers voice came from 'behind'.

"This is by no means professional." She announced, and some music began.

(Ok I think it's pretty obnoxious the song lyrics on a fanfiction so you'll probably want to go on YouTube for this if you don't already know the song. It's called Defying Gravity by Wicked.)

From what he could tell it was that Luna was the wicked witch, and the other girl was the good witch.

Luna's voice was beyond her years as she sung especially with the chorus, and last notes.

Soon the video was over.

"She used to do musical theater she loved it, then one day she just stopped wanting to come to rehearsals, and within the week she asked to be taken off of theater."

Her fathers voice was low going back into the memory of his daughter being so unhappy.

.o.O.o.

Luna's POV.

I got out of my car, and walked up to my house. Something didn't feel right as I unlocked the door.

I peeked my head in, and saw my Mom, and Dad sitting in the living room perfectly fine. So I shrugged it off, and went upstairs to my room.

Once I entered I came face to face with Derek I immediately turned on my heel to leave, but apparently he had other plans.

He shut the door, and grabbed my waist tightly. My back was against the wall as he spoke seductively.

"I haven't seen you in days. I missed you." He started kissing my neck lightly. Nothing.. Ok that's new. He bit me not with his sharp canines, but with human teeth.

"Derek." I tried to sound commanding, but came out more of a squeak than anything.

"Mhm?" He asked nonchalantly more interested in my neck, the bad and good news is mixed together my parents won't freak when they see my hickeys, but why they don't freak is cause they're extremely relaxed , and is comfortable with anything except sexual activity which sadly didn't apply to my neck. Just my private areas, which I guess is probably the only thing stopping Derek from raping me.

He always finds a way to get under my skin.

Or in this case across my skin.

This was sort of standard procedure for when he hasn't seen me in twenty four hours, and gets worse the longer he doesn't see me. So three times worse since its been three days. yay.

When he finally had his fill, and backed away to admire what he'd done to me.

I was practically gasping, and I was about to fall over. I wonder if he's finally... He smirked.

Yep he's satisfied.

I sighed, and plopped down on my bed still tired from my long day of school.

He sat down next to me, and started to talk.

"I heard that you were in musical theater."

My eyes widened at the statement, and my heart rate picked up.

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah." I said my voice slightly strained.

"Why did you quit?" He pushed on.

"Personal reasons."

"Luna." He said, his voice commanding, and he lifted my chin making me look into his eyes.

"Why did you quit? From what I heard from your parents you loved it."

"I do." I sighed taking my chin from his grasp, and adjusted on the bed.

"I started getting lead roles in the musicals we did. There was this girl her name was Clare she used to have all the lead roles then apparently I stole the spotlight. She would bully me, and I could do nothing about it. Then one day she somehow found out about one of my biggest secrets that I keep carefully locked away. She threatened to tell the whole school that I had MPD, unless I dropped out of theater. I didn't think of telling an authority about what she said so I did what she asked. She's still there in theater getting the roles, I've gotten rid of my disorder, but it doesn't mean it can't come back. It doesn't mean if I join again that she'll tell everyone about it, and they'll believe I have it right now." I told him sagging cause of re-opening old memories. I did the only thing that I was thinking of right now. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, and wrapped my arms around his back trying to find some comfort.

He wrapped his arms around me as well. He had a low growl ripple through his throat.

"How dare she. Ripping away something that my mate loves, by threatening her of something she can't help, but have."

We sat there for a while until he spoke up again.

"Do you know the current schedule for theater?"

"Yeah. It's every other day after school, and sometimes Saturday night. Starts Monday."

"Then by all means were going to the school to get you enrolled, and have a nice talk with this girl Clare." I almost chuckled at how fatherly Derek was acting as my mate.

"Lets go to the Derek mobile!" I sprang up with my fist in the air sarcastically.

He chuckled quietly, grabbing my hand, and leading me down stairs.

Of course before he could turn the door knob my brother came running.

"Is Luna going to Derek's house?" He asked me.

"Um... No were going to go to the theater." I mumbled slightly.

"Can I come?"

"Sorry bud, but it's just gonna be the two of us ok?"

He smiled, and asked.

"Are you guys gonna kiss?"

I'm pretty sure my expression was horrific. I made an 'ugh' sound, and left with a smirking Alpha.

.o.O.o.

Clare's POV.

'The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind.' I sang out into the mostly empty auditorium. It was only me, the director, and a few other singers.

It wasn't like that for long the whore who loves stealing the spotlight Luna, and a nice hunk of a man she somehow found, that is most likely payed to be her boyfriend.

"Luna." Mr. Carter gasped. "I haven't seen you in years. You've grown up to be a beautiful young woman. Oh... Are you here for any apparent reason?"

She seemed to feel graced by his rambling.

"In fact I do have a very important reason. I'd like to try out for the musical theater team." She stated.

I sent a warning look her way, which only earned me a glare from her boyfriend that seemed to melt my soul.

"Yes dear I'd love to, but I just need you to sing a little, and act a little as well." He told her.

"Of course!" She oh so cheerfully chirped. Oh my God she's so annoying.

"Clare off the stage please." Carter told me.

I swear I was boiling on the inside, I stomped of towards the side wing, and watched hoping that six years was enough to ruin her talent.

"Oh holy night the stars are brightly shining, it is the work of our dear saviors birth." (If you've been with me long enough you'd know that I hate song fics so 'O Holy Night' by Celin dion. Which I don't own of course.)

She hit every note perfectly just like she did when she was younger.

God! This is so frustrating! Doesn't she know she'll be downgraded to what that Erica chick used to be.

Of course she got a place as usual.

After that fiasco I caught up with her when her boyfriend left to do something. So I took my chance.

I slammed her against the wall.

She had a surprised expression.

Good I want to break her soul no one will replace me I will be the star forever.

"Did you think I would forget after six years?"

She stayed silent though it was a rhetorical question.

"You will be labeled as having multiple personalities they might be asleep now, but everyone's teasing will awaken them, and you will live in hell again!"

(Deleted scene at the end. Started from here.)

"Derek." She whispered.

"That's what his name is then?"

"Derek." She muttered again.

"What the hell are you-?" I was interrupted by being pulled away from her, and slammed into a nearby locker.

It was her boyfriend Derek, and he looked pissed.

"What were you saying to her?" He growled.

"Uh... Um... It was uh-"

He slammed a hand right beside my head.

"It didn't sound very nice. Now if I ever catch you being rude to her again, or even think of telling everybody about her old disorder you will have to face me. Got it?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." He backed up, and left with Luna.

.o.O.o.

Luna's POV.

After that I was quite shaken up.

We were in the car, by the time Derek was on calm freak out mode, and was checking me to see if I was injured.

I grabbed his hands in mine.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"No. I shouldn't have left you. You had to call out for me." He sounded like he was cracked. So I did the only thing I could think of to cheer him up.

I kissed him. Fully on the lips. It was slow, and sweet.

I was the first to break off, and just realized what I did.

I turned beet red, and turned away.

I could practically feel his smirk.

"Oh shut up, and drive." I snapped, but it didn't have much force behind it because of my embarrassment.

"Yes ma'am. After that kiss I think I could do a lot of things for you."

I turned back confused for a moment then I looked slightly down. (If you know what I mean.)

And turned even redder.

"...oh my Lord. I'm mated to a pervert."

A/N

Well that my sixth, and final chapter.

Just kidding! I plan on having this sort longer than ten chapters I think I'll keep writing it until I get bored, then I'll make an awesome finale.

If you guys have any ideas please PM, or review about it.

As always thanks for reading.

Deleted scene.

"You know your about to erase my last slimmer a patience-" I cut her off.

"To late. Oh, and I'll take your man who you somehow got with that scangly body."

"You know there's different personalitys, but one is about to awaken if you don't back off he's who I like to call The blade. He almost murdered my second grade teacher."


	7. Saturday

A/N

Hey SourWolf's this is like done in one day so it's pretty sucky sorry about that, and sorry that I missed my last update as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, or Miguel.

Chapter 7: Saturday.

Luna's POV.

I tackled Stiles.

"Whoa! What the hell!" He yelled out in surprise.

"Your dragging me to that place so the least I can do, is do what I did."

"Why don't you like the beach so much?" He groaned.

"There's jellyfish." I simply answered.

"Jellyfish? Do you need your big bad werewolf to protect you?" He asked in a baby voice.

I turned red.

"Hell to the no."

"Well sorry I already called him."

"Say what?"

"Hm? I wonder what Derek looks like in swim trunks, since he seems to never wear anything else than jeans, a shirt, boots, and his leather jacket."

I snorted to myself.

.o.O.o.

Derek practically came, and without a word took me to his car.

He leaned over, and kissed me.

Just a small simple kiss, but enough to make my heart rate go up.

He made his oh so famous smirk, and pulled away from the parking space.

The car ride was about an hour, and a half, and extremely boring.

I ended up falling asleep when we were half way there.

The feeling of the car stopping woke me up.

I groggily opened my eyes, and was confused momentarily.

Somebody bit my ear lightly.

Now my eyes widened, and I scrambled into a sitting position scooting away.

"What the... Oh" I started saying, but the smiling Derek must've given it away.

I rolled my eyes, and got out of the car.

I took in my surroundings which was a beautiful beach with pure white sand, and perfect blue water. What was even more perfect is that this beach is Stiles' cousin Miguel's.

So it was only us.

I was broke out of my trance at the sound of car doors slamming shut.

"Ok. Scott, and I came up with something brilliant." Stiles announced.

I looked up at them in question, Derek wearing the same expression as well.

"Scott, and I are going about fifty feet away from this part of the beach so you two lovebirds can... I don't know fuck in the water or something."

I turned a deep shade of red.

"St-stiles!"

"No objections! And we're off!"

I sighed, calming my breathing so my face turned back to a human color.

Once I achieved that I started taking off my cover up for my bathing suit.

It was a black tankini with a circle ring in the top showing some cleavage.

I looked over at Derek who was practically staring.

"My eyes are up here Wolfy."

I ran down into the water.

Derek came in a more mannerly way.

And not as I was suspecting him being in swim trunks was not funny, he was hot. Like really hot.

I mentally slapped myself. 'What the hell are you thinking!'

I decided I would play a little game.

"I bet you can't catch me." I dared him.

He smirked.

"Are you forgetting what I am?"

"Dogs aren't experts in the water." I pointed out.

"Ok you got me there, so what happens if I catch you?"

"I'll kiss you."

"Where?"

He knew me to well.

"On the cheek?"

"Lips. If you managed to stay out of my grasp then."

"I'll dunk you under water." I said.

"Ok. It's a deal."

I made sure I went out enough, and dived under.

I could feel him catching up on me so I took a sharp turn.

His hand grazed my ankle, and I sped up.

I resurfaced in a more shallow area where I could stand.

I couldn't spot him any where.

Then I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck.

I jumped forwards, but came to no avail.

He grabbed me before I could do anything else, and spun me around so I was facing him.

"Hey there." I chuckled nervously.

He smiled.

"I'm waiting for something." He told me with fake obliviousness.

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Um..." I gulped I might as well do it.

I grabbed the back if his neck, and brung him down to my lips, and to a heated kiss.

His arms were already tightly placed on my hips.

His tongue licked my lips in question for entrance.

I smiled. Keeping the tightly closed.

He growled grabbing my thigh bringing my leg around his waist.

And my other leg naturally came up.

This time around he forced his tongue into my mouth. I fought for dominance, but allowed him to win... For now.

As everything does the kiss came to an end.

I was panting.

"We should do that more often."

He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Is that your way of excepting me?"

"Maybe."

"You are so damn stubborn."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"Yes I do." He muttered pressing a small kiss to my cheek.

"Ahem!"

We both looked at Stiles' simotaniously with the same 'what!?' Expression.

"Ah! What have you done to her she-

She looks like you just Lunafied."

I laughed.

"We're mates Stiles. Now what's up?"

"It's time to go."

"Already?" I practically whined.

"Yes. You sound like your four. "

I sighed, and pushed down on Derek's shoulders.

Instead of him going down I went up.

"What the hell? Go down." I grunted out.

"Yeah, no." He chuckled, and picked me up bridal style, and carried me to his car.

He carefully put me down in the passenger seat of his camaro, which already had my towel laid across it.

He came back around in his clothes somehow already dry.

"You know I have a feeling that things are going to be great." I smiled, and kissed him again.

A/N

Extremely sucky I know, but things have been busy. Like Homework, new sibling, permission to get pointe shoes, and being excited about getting them, but hasn't yet cause of the second thing, busy.

But thank you for being patient, and here it is.

Thanks for reading, and if you have an idea/request for this story go on ahead, and tell me. SEE YA NEXT WEEK... hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8: He's baaaack!

**A/N**  
**Oh my gosh SourWolfs! I have 3,124 views, and 42 followers! This is awesome! Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.**

* * *

Chapter 8: He's baaaack!

Derek, and I were just simply lounging around at my house when all of a sudden I get an idea.

"Hey why don't we go, and train?"  
I asked.

He chuckled.

"I don't think you could keep up." He said.

"What makes you think that?"

"For one thing you are a girl, and I'm a man. Next is your a human, and I'm a werewolf."

"So?"

He laughed again.  
"You are stubborn my mate."

"I know." I chirped, jumped up, and grabbed his hand.  
I practically drag him outside.

"I have a motorcycle that we can drive there." I spoke as I rounded a corner around the house to where it usually is.  
Empty.

"What the...?" I took a moment then I sighed, and looked at Derek. "He's back."

.o.O.o.

"Who is he?" Derek asked for the fifth time. I was in shock, I didn't know he finished college already.

"My brother... Oh my gosh he's back, I can't believe it. It's just like him to steal something of mine before he lets us know that his ass is back in beacon hills."

"How come I've never heard of him?"  
Derek asked skeptically.

"You never asked." I answered nonchalantly.

"Should I have to ask?"

"Yes you should." I replied sarcastically.

"Is that so?" He leaned over, and straddled me.

"Y-yeah." I cleared my throat nervously.

"Mhm..." He leaned further down to capture my lips in a kiss.

"Agh! My eyes!" Somebody yelled out behind Derek.  
We both broke apart, and looked to wear the noise came from.  
My breath hitched in my throat.  
My brother he's gotten taller since I last remembered he still had his fiery red hair, and his deep golden eyes.

"Jes?" I asked just to make sure it was him.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go stab my eyes out. Thanks for the welcome home present." He announced.  
I sighed, and jumped up off my bed.  
He was already exiting my room.

"Hey you stole my bike!" I called after him.

"Not stole, sold." He called back.

I stopped in my tracks.

"You what?" I asked slowly.

His eyes widened.  
"Oh shit." And ran.

"'Oh shit' Is right you better run! I'm gonna kill you, and you just got back." I raced after him leaving a baffled Derek in my doorway.

I tackled my brother to the floor in the living room.

"To who? How much? And why?"

"Joseph. Value seven hundred. Debt."

"Debt?"

"Debt. Something typically money is owed or due."

"I know that! In debt to what?"

"Gambling, loans, rent."

"You could have just asked for money." I groaned. "Your going to be the one to explain to mom, and dad why my motorcycle is missing. And you will get it back for me"

"What... Hell to the no." He refused.  
Derek chose that precise time to come down stairs, and tower over him.  
Being in a relationship with Derek has its perks.

"Werewolf." Jessie muttered.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Werewolf. Your 'husbands' a werewolf, or more commonly known in his kind mate." He told me.

"How did you-?"

"I'm japanese, I may not look it, but we have quite a few supernatural beings. I know when I see one."

"What? I'm japanese too. I didn't notice immediately."

"I am wiser. Young frog so I advise to get off me."

I sighed yet again, and rolled off him.

"I'm more in depth in the culture than you've ever been." I grumbled.

"So..." Jessie dragged out.

"Go get my bike." I ordered.

"How about-" Derek growled at him.  
"YES!" Jessie bounced up, and rushed to the front door. While he past me he mumbled.

"Your mate is fucking terrifying."

After a couple minutes of him gone something hit me.

"Whoa..." I muttered as my eyes widened.

"What?" Derek came towards me with a concerned look on his face.

"He owed people money. If he gets back that bike without protection he's going to be torn apart... I need to go to him, just to make sure he's safe." I advanced towards the door.

"Wait." Derek called out.

"What?"

"You can't protect yourself much less somebody else." He stated.

"What?! Is that supposed to be an insult or advice?"

"Advice. Let me come with you."

"Ok. You can track him with your doggy nose. Cause I have no clue where he went."

"... Sure."

.o.O.o.  
3rd person POV.

"Why should I give it back?" Joseph snarked to Jessie.

"Cause my sisters boyfriend will kill me if I don't." Jes stated.

"Well the job will already be done when they find you. If they find you." Joseph snapped his fingers,and him, and his posey advanced towards him.

The doors of the warehouse burst open, revealing Derek, and Luna. Both with ticked expressions.

"You were going to kill my brother?" Luna asked scarily slow.

"Yes, and watcha gonna do about it girly?" He asked sarcastically.

"This." And she kicked him square in the face.  
The other members of the gang advanced towards her.  
Derek was already there throwing all three of them back.

"You need to know how to treat a young woman, and its nothing like that."

By the time Jessie was out of shock Luna had already found her bike.  
She jumped on, and patted the space behind her for Jes.  
She turned around.

"My brother may owe you money, but he'll never owe you his life." She snarled at Joseph, and his gang.  
She turned to Derek.  
"You know where?"  
He nodded, and ran in one direction, and Luna rode off in another.

.o.O.o.  
Luna's POV.

After I dropped off my brother I sped towards the old train station.

Once I got there Derek was already there waiting for me, in the center of the place. No surprise.

"Hello. Your late." He told me in a fake disappointed voice.

"I'm sorry there was quite a bit of traffic it took me forever to get here as you could tell." I joked back.

"Yep. Now where were we?" He moved closer to me, and grabbed my waist. "Oh yeah." He faked his realization, and captured my lips in a kiss.

"EW!" A voice yelled out... Again.  
We broke apart... Again.  
And found the who annoying voice belonged to, Again.

I looked up, and saw the owner.

The infamous Peter Hale.

"I prefer to not see my nephew, and his-" he sniffed. "Mate. Making out in the middle of the... House."

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh my gosh so sorry I disappeared for three weeks! I have no excuse either it sort of went like this.  
First week missing. Ah no big deal it'll be fine! I'll finish this chapter by next week!  
Second week. Ok I'm sorry I'll get this done.  
Almost third week. Oh my gosh I'm a terrible author! I'm not even an author I'm a fanfic writer!  
Yeah so really sorry I'm going to get another chapter up in the next three days to make up for it, and will be on schedule as long as I have an idea.**


	9. Fear, and Peter

A/N

Just as promised! Super sorry its a day late I was really lazy yesterday, and forgot to post it.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, and do admit I have not gotten official permission.

Recap:

"Yep. Now where were we?" He moved closer to me, and grabbed my waist. "Oh yeah." He faked his realization, and captured my lips in a kiss.

"EW!" A voice yelled out... Again.

We broke apart... Again.

And found the who annoying voice belonged to, Again.

I looked up, and saw the owner.

The infamous Peter Hale.

"I prefer to not see my nephew, and his-" he sniffed. "Mate. Making out in the middle of the... House."

Chapter 9: Fear, and Peter.

Luna's POV.

This is a few days after the 'incident' as Peter calls it.

Derek forgot to tell me that his uncle was back from Texas.

Now I'm training to protect myself from supernatural beings *ahem* 'Peter if Derek, or any other friendly supernatural being isn't there to protect me.

So far I suck.

This is the fifth time Peter tripped me.

I landed with a thud on my back.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Derek was practically clawing his legs to keep himself still. The Pack was watching me with worry as well.

"I'm starting to think your doing this for your own amusement." I groaned.

"Maybe. Now get on your feet! There no giving up in a fight such as the one your training for." He called.

I jumped up from the ground, and tried a different tactic with him instead of evading stand firm, and still.

He charged at me, and at the last moment I crouched down low, and spun around. I threw a punch which he caught I twisted my arm out of his grip, and ran in another direction, and jumped off the wall over his head.

He turned around bewildered.

"I'm Japanese. I've picked up a few tricks." I quickly answered before throwing a kick into his gut.

I whipped around, and quickly ran in the other direction out of his reach or so I thought he grabbed my ankle, and tripped me. yay.

"This is such a famous move throughout werewolves, and that was such a typical move throughout prey. Don't be typical, cliche, stereotypical, popular, common, or the girl in the horror movies. You'll die." Peter pronounced cockily.

"Yeah, yeah. You can let go now." I told him.

He still held on.

I kicked him in the jaw.

"Ow." He replied bluntly.

"Cause that hurt so much. Your a freaking werewolf!"

"My feelings are hurt." He pouted.

I gasped sarcastically. "You have feelings?!"

"Yes young one cause otherwise I wouldn't be able to fu-" he started out, but Derek cut him off.

"I think that's enough Chemistry teaching for today." He exclaimed, he grabbed my wrist, and practically drug me out of the room.

"Come on let's go on the roof." He told me.

"Did somebody say roof!" Someone exclaimed from the station.

They all ran out excitedly like little puppy's when somebody says "treat".

Derek just had this expression that said "what the heck?".

They all simply jumped up on the roof like it was nothing.

Especially Derek who was the alpha.

He was a show off, and flipped up on the roof.

I had to have the hard way, climbing up one of the poles outside the building that was implanted in the ground.

I tried several times, and always slid back down.

Everybody other than Derek were hiding they're giggles. Derek was just simply smiling down at me.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"N-ope." I slightly gasped out of extrusion.

He sighed, leaned down, and wrapped a arm around my torso, ad lifted me up unto the roof.

I looked down.

"Shoot this is steep." I muttered, and sat down on the roof.

"This isn't the best view so come on." Isaac told me.

"Ok." I said, and used my hands, and feet to scoot my way up.

Erica snorted.

"Stand up Luna." She 'advised' me.

"No thanks I like being in complete contact with the surface." Peter reached out in attempt to lift me up to my feet.

I scooted away quickly from him.

"No. I don't know how you guys do this all the time."

"We're-" Isaac started.

"Werewolves I know, I know. It's like it solves all the worlds problems for you." I groaned.

"It does, until the full moon, if you don't have an anchor." Boyd answered.

"Now stand up." Peter encouraged.

"I'm not taking orders from you." I told him.

I kept scooting until we were at the highest point to see the sun set.

"Wow." I breathed out.

Derek latched his arm around my waist, and pulled me over to him.

He kissed my head, and murmured.

"I love you."

A/N

Short chapter I know, but I did it in a day! Yay!

Thanks for reading, and tune in next week for the next chapter.

Preview:

"Are you at least guilty, at all?" He asked her hiding his already healing nose in his hand.

"Nope!" She chirped.


	10. Meeting her

A/N

New character coming now!

Wow that sort of sounds like a cliche movie... Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, and admit I don't have official permission.

Prologue.

It starts out with this young woman, and her strangely ordinary life.

Nobody's life is normal yet hers is.

Is it a lie, or actually just normal?

Her older brother always helping her with her homework.

Her dad mows the lawn every Sunday.

They go to a Christian church religiously.

Three brothers, one sister.

Her mother cooks a hearty breakfast every morning.

And they all love each other like any family.

But when she asks about her family's history it is always avoided.

All family's have they're secrets.

But nobody has heard of a family that kept its secret from a member.

Chapter 10: Meeting _her. __**Part one.**_

3rd person POV.

Like every morning she said goodbye to her parents, and walked to school.

Today was slightly more heavily trafficked so she took the back path.

It lead into a common alley way for a slight shortcut. She didn't really think about being caught by a pervert or something.

She was so busy looking at her feet somebody bumped into her.

Her head snapped up.

"Ahhhh! Pervert!" She yelled, and punched them across the face.

It was Boyd. He was busy as well thinking about what hell Derek is going to put him through in training.

Suddenly he was punched across the face, and called a pervert.

"Hm?" He looked around, and saw nothing. He directed his gaze lower, and he found a small hooded figure who was backing away muttering "ow,ow,ow."

And clutching they're fist.

"Are you ok?" He asked taking a step forward, reaching out to examine the persons hand.

"Sorry about that." They quickly said, and ran off in the direction of the school.

Boyd cocked his head to the side in confusion.

.o.O.o.

Boyd's POV.

I was in chemistry class with the worst teacher in school Mr. Harris.

Since it was the first day of school I had a new partner.

Harris started role call.

"Scott Mcall?"

"Here."

"Luna Hayashi."

"Here."

"Amber Cromby."

"Here." A timid voice piped up next to me.

I looked to the side, and saw a young girl who was naggingly familiar.

Kindergarten friend? No didn't have any friends at all until the pack.

Maybe she was just a student that had a locker near mine.

I dug into my mind, but couldn't find out who she was.

As the day went on I still wondered who she was, and couldn't let go of it.

It bothered me so much I brought it to training.

Isaac tackled me down.

"Dude get your head out of the clouds, and into the smelly gym." He told me.

I shook my head to get some sense into myself.

"Sorry." I muttered, and got back up.

Today was going to be a long day.

.o.O.o.

"Is she gone?" A woman asked.

"Yes, won't be back in about seven hours." A man answered.

"Good she'll be more safe. She can't know yet it'll ruin her normal life we've made for her when the time is right she'll know."

"I agree fully." He replied.

"Now lets quite talking, and go." She told him her voice already changing.

He was right behind her on that.

.o.O.o.

Amber's POV.*earlier in school*

'Hm? Chemistry class for the first class of the school semester?

If he starts yelling I'm hiding under my desk.' I confirmed in my mind.

I sat down in my seat.

I'm the first one here.

Really no teacher, no students.

Nada.

I checked my phone clock just to see if I got here to early. But the doors unlocked so somebody must be here. After fifteen minutes of waiting with no signal of teenage, or teacher human life, I decided to go look around.

The halls were silent except for the sound of my shoes on the floor.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Amber."a soft voice called out.

"Yes it's me! Where are you? Who are you?" I answered, and asked eagerly.

"I'm right behind you. Don't turn I need to stay hidden for now. I can't really tell you yet so be patient young one." they replied.

"Then what are you here for?" I asked getting down to the point.

"I'm here to warn you." The soft voice said.

"About what?"

"About dangers that are soon to come, information your mind not be ready for, limits will be pushed, and broken, hearts will shatter, and heal, new enemy's will appear beyond imagine they will be violent, and you will rise to a greater height that might shatter your soul." They sadly told me.

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?" I asked hurriedly.

Everything started to fade.

"All in good time Ms. Cromby all in good time."

* * *

My eyes snapped open.

My ears filled with the noise of loud polluting teenagers.

I looked around to find I was back at my desk in chemistry.

I slowly wrapped my arms around myself, self consciously.

A boy came, and sat next to me.

'Oh shoot! He's the guy from the alley. Oh! He was going to school. Really hope I'm saved by my hood this time.' I thought.

Harris started role call. Dangit.

"Scott Mcall?"

"Here."

"Luna Hayashi."

"Here."

"Amber Cromby."

"Here." I said quietly.

For the rest of the day I laid low, and went the other way if I saw him coming.

'Am I going to have to do this for the rest of the year?' I thought miserably in my head.

Thankfully he was nowhere to be found on my way home.

"Hello people's of the house I have bought bananas for breakfast tomorrow!" I announced.

There was a crash in my parents bedroom.

I dropped my bags, and silently rushed towards their room.

I knocked on the door. No answer.

I opened the door. "Hello?." Still no answer.

I cautiously come in, and peaked in their bathroom.

Fabio *my cat* was on the counter, and on the floor was my parents soap dish.

"No no Fabio." That rhymed! I picked him up off the counter, and 'threw' him on the floor behind me.

I sighed, got a broom, and swept the floor.

After I made sure there were no more shards I went to retrieve my bags.

Home alone... Again.

.o.O.o.

3rd person POV.

"Boyd you will be going on a week long school trip to Nevada for extra credit" Mr. Barneby announced to the young werewolf.

He nodded as an agreement, and headed out of the classroom, and out in the parking lot.

Derek's black camaro was already waiting for him.

He hopped in, and told everyone what happened.

"Extra credit for what?" Luna asked from the front seat.

"Science, and nature." He quietly answered.

Isaac snorted.

"Shut it." Luna ordered throwing a pencil at his head.

"Gah!" Isaac called out.

"It's a pencil." Derek stated to Isaac.

"She didn't shoot it out of a crossbow either."

Erica muffled a laugh.

.o.O.o.

*Two days later* Amber's POV.

I was sitting up high in my favorite tree. When I heard some rustling beneath me.

A girls head popped up behind a branch.

"Ahh a person!" She exclaimed out in surprise, and ducked back down.

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I slowly slid across the main branch, and peeked over the area she disappeared into.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just had a minor heart attack. But other than that I'm good." She replied slightly out of breath.

I released a small giggle.

"I'm Amber." I hung upside down from a branch. "And you are?"

She tightened her lips for a second as if second guessing herself.

"Luna." She timidly answered.

"Lets shake hands." I suggested.

"I'd rather not let go of my branch." She told me, and tightened her hold on her branch.

"Then were friends!" I exclaimed.

She cocked her head to the side.

"... Friends." She agreed.

A/N

Thirty minutes before Sunday. Finally after many months I've finally gotten it on a Saturday!


End file.
